The hot and the cute
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: Blaine, so hot and popular, delelopes strong feelings for unpopular, but cute and fashionable Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked through the doors of his new high school, a little late. He noticed not everyone was in class yet, so he figured he wasn't too late. He looked at his schedule and saw his homeroom didn't have a room number.

Kurt is wearing a blue Burberry coat, with tight blue jeans under, and a blue turtle neck shirt.

He looked around for someone that looked like they knew where anything was. No luck. He started to wander around aimlessly, looking for the classroom.

Blaine strutted down the hall, wearing a tight grey v-neck t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. His curly hair flowing back as he walked.

Blaine looked up as he heard other footsteps walking down the hall.

"You skippin' homeroom too? I mean it shouldn't even be a class. So gay." Blaine said walking up to the new face that roamed the halls.

"Uh, actually I can't find it. I'm, er, new." Kurt said trying not to stare into the shorter boys gorgeous brown eyes.

Blaine started to laugh, then said "Oh uh, kid! Just come with me, and skip with me, while I get to know ya!" Kurt gasped at the arm around his waist. "Uh Kurt. Hummel."

"Blaine Aderson." Blaine said aloud, then thought to himself "Blaine Anderson-Hummel. That sounds amazing." The thought made him smile and chuckle a little. "What's funny?" Kurt asked, as Blaine shook his head.

"So where do you come from Kurtie?" Blaine said giving the taller boy's waist a squeeze as they walked. "I, uh, come from Dalton. It's a private school, for boys only." Kurt said feeling relaxed now.

"Hey! My bestfriend Wes goes there? Ya know him? Man he's something. Too bad he's straight." Blaine said rolling his eyes. Kurt stopped on the spot. "You. You're. Gay? You're too hot to be gay. Er..." Kurt said not meaning for the last part to actually come out of his mouth. "Yeppers! You? Oh god why did I ask that? God sorry." Blaine spilled out, turning away.

"Yes." Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder to turn him around. Blaine has the brightest smile on his face as he said "That's awesome! I can tell we're so going to be amazing friends!"

Friends. Friends. Was all both of them could think of. Friends. Just friends.

"Yeah totally! Kurt said, snapping out of it. "Uh, as a friend. Can I have your number?" Blaine asked shyly. Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone.

They exchanged numbers, then set off to first hour. Kurt has math, and Blaine had science.

B. Hiiiyyaa!

K. Lol hi

B. Kurt. this is kkurt right?

K. Kurt, and yes(:

B. GOOD! Oh crap.

K. What?

B. Wow Ms. Bit... Ms. Cole just about saw my phone. I should go. Bye sorry!

K. Talk next hour?

B. Of course?(;

K. (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuck what the heck is this!" Kurt spit back his food onto the tray.

"Mmm. You just discovered public school lunch! I never eat this crap. Come on, let me take you to lunch!" Blaine said getting off the table and grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt could feel himself blush bad.

"See, much, MUCH better!" Blaine said through a mouthfull of hamburger. "Yes, but one, how'd you get us out of schoo? Two, what if we're late for class?" Kurt said picking at his salad.

"One, my dad works at the school. Two, my dad works at the school. He doesn't care." Blaine said. He tried to get Kurt to eat something non-healthy, but failed.

Once they were done with lunch, they got back into Blaine's car. Kurt check the time and relized school was ending in five minutes. "Oh my god Blaine you made us miss pretty much all of school. My first day too." Kurt moaned, almost in tears.

"Oh, OH! Baby don't cry!" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's back as he pulled up to the school. "Look Kurtie! We're here! I know the end of school is.. Now.. But I want you to do Glee club okay? It's fun!"

"Really? You want me to join the New Directions!" Kurt said becoming happy. "You guys totally crushed us at the regionals!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they ran down the hall towards the sound of vocal warm ups.

"Mr. Shue! I.. I have.. Kurt..." Blaine said out of breath, and sweating.

God he's so darn hot, oh my he's sweating! Hotter. Oh they're talking to me.

"So what do you say?" Mr. Shue finished, smiling.

"Uh, I'm Uh, come again?" Kurt asked tensing up, until Blaine put his arm around him.

Mr. Shue laughed and said "I said, you can sing to auditon, though everyone get's in. So what do you say?"

Kurt nodded and went to stand in the middle of the room, as Blaine took a seat, and saved him one as well.

"Uh, hi I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing uh, Defying Gravity!" He said as he sat down at the piano and began to play.

Something has changed within me,

something is not the same,

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.

He sang. He noticed everyone was loving him, singing along. Everything.

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

As the song ended everyone stood up to hoot and holler. They loved him. People actually loved him!

"Great job Kurt! Wow, that was. Amazing Kurt!" Mr. Shue said as he lightly pushed Kurt to his seat.

"You. Holy. You are freaking amazing Kurt. Oh my god." Blaine said, barely.

"Okay. Vocal warm ups, again." Said Mr. Shue.


	3. Chapter 3

B. I miss seeing your blue eyes.

Kurt didn't have his phone with him. He was laying in his bed thinking of his odd day, but his amazing new friend. His phone was at his boyfriend's house.

B. Babe?

B. Oops(;

B. Kurtie? Baby boy come on don't ignore me!

"Who.. Who is Blaine?" Sebastian, his boyfriend, asked the next morning when Kurt came to Sebastian's house.

"What?" Kurt asked, distracted by one of Sebastian's Vouge magizines. "Blaine? Who is Blaine, Kurt? And why does he keep calling you babe and stuff? Kurt are you cheating?" Sebastian asked tears boiling in his eyes.

"What? Oh my! No! I just met him at school! He was like the only one I could find when I couldn't find my class." Kurt said closing the magizine and looking up at his boyfriend, who was now crying. "Oh Sebastian don't cry please.

Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend. "Then why is he calling you that stuff? Didn't you tell him you have a boyfriend?" Sebastian asked as Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Uh, not exactly. But I will first thing when I see him! Promise." Kurt kissed the pain away from Sebastian's face. "I love you, boo. Now get to school." Kurt said picking up his bag and opening the door for Sebastian.

"I love you too Kurt. Don't forget that."

Kurt grabbed his sweater and pulled it over his head as he walked in the doors of his school.

"Baby.. Er Kurt! Why didn't you talk to me all last night or this morning?" Blaine said coming up from behind Kurt and hugging his waist.

Oh how Kurt wanted it. But he did have a boyfriend. He pulled Blaine's arms off of him and kept walking. "I have a boyfriend." Kurt said not looking at Blaine.

"Boyfriend.." Blaine stopped and ran down a different hallway so Kurt wouldn't see his tears.

K. I didn't mean to make you cry...

B. When did I cry?

K. Please, honey your eyes are red and swollen.

B. Allergies?

K. Blaine I'm super sorry I didn't tell you I have a boyfriend...

B. I want to meet him.

K. Gonna scope out the competition?

B. LOL!

Kurt shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket so he could get to work on his math work.

Blaine walked in the choir room to see Kurt holding hands with a new, tall, handsome, student.

"Okay everyone, this is our newest member Sebastian! Why don't you show us what you can do." Mr. Shue said. Sebastian leaned down, kissed Kurt, then walked up to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm going to be singing... Glad you came!" Sebastian said as he smiled at Kurt.

_The sun goes down,_

_the stars come out,_

_and all that counts,_

_is here and now,_

He sang. And he sang it beautiful. No wonder Kurt loves him. He's all hot and stuff. I'm all not. Blaine thought to himself.

"Baby you were amazing!" Kurt chanted as Sebastian ended. The embraced in a huge hug that lead to a.. Large kiss.

"Ahem. Okay, now Sectionals are coming up, and with our new members, I think we got it in the bag!" Mr. Shue said exciting everyone. "The duet will be... Drum roll Finn! Will be.. Blaine and Kurt!" Everyone cheered for them.

Blaine felt relief. Maybe then, Kurt will see they were meant to be! They have to spend SO much time together anyway.

"The solo will be Rachel, of course!" Mr. Shue smiled bright at a girl sitting in the front, wearing a sweater with a dog on the front, and a school girl skirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine decided since Kurt had a boyfriend, who now goes to the school, he doesn't need him anymore. So Blaine wore the tightest, sexiest clothes he had. Tamed his curls a little, and set off to school.

As he got in the door he saw a huge fight. Sebastian was standing, unharmed, by the office wall. Blaine looked at the man on the floor, bleeding, and he saw...

"KURT!" Blaine screamed as he ran over and fought off everyone, Puck and Karofsky were the two he knew, and he saw Finn trying to get them off Kurt too.

Once they left, Blaine rushed over to Kurt. "Are you okay? What happened?" Blaine asked craddling Kurt.

"Blaine, your head. You're bleeding." Kurt said reaching up to the spot on Blaine's head that was bleeding. "No, don't worry about me. I can just go home and shower. You though, might need to go see the nurse. Come on." Blaine said picking up Kurt like a baby and carrying him to the nurse.

"Oh dear. You might just need to go home, wash up, then rest. Nothing is bad, just some cuts and bruises." The nurse, Ms. Maryweather said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as the walked out the door. "Can I come home with you? I need to make sure you're okay. I remember you telling me your dad works all day. I don't want you to be alone. Unless Sebastian would rather..."

"No." Kurt interrupeted "Did you see the way he just stood there and watched me get beat up? It was his fault anyway. He started threatening them, and he challenged them to a bet, which he lost. And so their reward was beating the crap out of me."

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine said putting his arm around Kurt's waist, then taking it back. Kurt smiled and wrapped it back around his waist, then leaned against Blaine's shoulder.

"I told him that if he lets me get beat up. That were over." Kurt felt the tears sting in his eyes. "Oh sweety I'm so sorry! Come on now, get in my truck and you'll have to tell me where you live." Blaine said as he helped the taller boy into the truck.

"Wow, you have a nice house." Blaine said as they stepped through the door or Kurt's house. "Thanks."

When you walk in the door, there is a kitchen to the left, and a livingroom to the right. The stairs were in the middle but more towards the kitchen.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hair and pulled him up the stairs, to the bathroom. "We can clean up here.. If you'd like." Kurt said grabbing wash cloths out of the cabinet.

"You want us to take a shower together?" Blaine asked, hoping, but still questioning. "Oh no! I meant like well a bath... But not naked! Like we'd be wearing underwear." Kurt finally got it all out. Blaine smiled and nodded, and closed the bathroom door, but left it open a crack.

After taking off all their clothes except underwear, and filling the bathtub, Kurt got in first. Blaine got in next, but sat on the opposite side, not knowing what was crossing the friendship line.

"Here, let me wash your head." Kurt said getting on his knees and leaning over Blaine to wash the blood off his forehead. Blaine tried hard not to look at Kurt's shorts, that were sticking to his body so tight.

"Now let me wash you!" Blaine said flirtingly then corrected "Like uh, I meant uh, your cuts!" Kurt nodded and sat on his butt again.

Blaine leaned towards Kurt, shyly. He wiped away all the blood that was on Kurt's body. When he tried to sit on his butt again, he slipped and fell on Kurt.

Both boys were laughing and laughing, and then Blaine decided to stay where he was. Blaine was laying in bewteen Kurt's legs, with his head resting on Kurt's chest.

"Is this too much?" Blaine whispered. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine to flip him over on his stomache. "Of course not." Kurt whispered back.

They didn't hear Burt Hummel calling for Kurt. So Burt went to find him. He noticed the bathroom door cracked open, and the light on. So he walked in the bathroom, only to see his son and another boy in the bathtub together.

"Uh, Kurt?" Mr. Hummel asked nervously. "DAD! Oh my gosh!" Kurt screamed as he and Blaine jumped out of the tub, still in their underwear.

"What.. Who is this?" Burt asked. "This is Blaine. Uh he's the only friend I have at school, and when I got in a fight today, he came to rescue me, but we were both bloody so we helped each other clean up." Kurt said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Oh, I see. Are you gay too Blaine? Because if not this would be super weird." Burt said laughing. "Yeah I am. Uh, so you already know Kurt is?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt who smiled. "Yep. Well I'm going to leave you guys to um, get changed or uh, sorry I'm not used to Kurt having friends over. Or friends like this." Burt said turning around and leaving the bathroom, closing the door on the way out.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

As they drained the tub, they went into Kurt's bedroom to change.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Blaine asked standing in Kurt's room with only a towel on. "I would say no. But then you'd be like okay then." Kurt said confusing Blaine, though he knew it was flirting. "Just let me borrow something. I'm about to loose the towel. Three.. Two.."

"Here!" Kurt yelled tossing a pair of grey sweatpants and boxers. "Oh no shirt?" Blaine asked smirking. "Oh uh, here." He said tossing Blaine a red shirt.

After they got changed they laid down on Kurt's bed, under a blanket.

"Is this okay? Because tell me if it's too much." Blaine asked. "No, but is this too much?" Kurt asked back as he snuggled up to Blaine, burrying his head in Blaine's curls.

"Can I.. Can I take you out today? As.. As friends!" Blaine asked wrapping his arm around Kurt. "Of course! Where? What are we going to do?" Kurt asked getting excited. Blaine could feel Kurt was excited, down low.

"Well, we can go on a road trip, then the rest is a surprise. Okay? So change into whatever fashion clothes you'd like to, while I find something sexy." Blaine said getting up to look at Kurt's clothes.

Finally, after an hour of looking for clothes, they were in Blaine's truck, on the road. Blaine had found a tight pair of jeans, along with a blue shirt and a red sweatshirt.

They had been driving for an hour and a half until the truck started to slow down. "Uh Blaine where are we?" Kurt asked. "Nowhere. Seriously." Blaine said laughing.

He got out of the car and opened the back end, pulling out a blanket and a basket. "Oh my gosh Blaine!" Kurt said as they walked along a feild, hand in hand, until they saw one single tree.

Blaine set down the blanket and started setting up a picnic. "You're such a romantic guy!" Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine.

They enjoyed the lunch and then set aside the food to lay down on the blanket.

Kurt thought the time was right, to share his feelings for Blaine. Maybe they could just laugh it off if Blaine didn't feel the same way.

"Blaine I.. I like you." Kurt said, then noticed Blaine staring wide eyed at him. "Er nevermind." Said Kurt again becoming embarrassed.

"Why take it back? I just said the same thing." Blaine said sitting up as well as Kurt did. "You did?" Kurt asked. "Uh, duh? Haha wow I noticed we said it at the same time but you didn't." Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked at Blaine and started laughing too. Blaine stared right into Kurt's stunning blue eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, but he ended up wrapping his arms around Kurt and sitting on his lap.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine straight on the mouth. Blaine kissed back as well. They started deepening the kiss until they were making out.


	6. Chapter 6

S. R we really ovr Kurt?

K. Yup Sebastian. You LET them beat me up! How COULD you?

S. I'm really sry babe!

K. I'm not your babe anymore Sebastian! We are over! Good bye!

Kurt set down his phone and looked across the classroom at Blaine. Blaine was gazing at the wall, and was trying not to listen to Mr. Shue.

"Kurt? Blaine? Why arent you two listening to me?" Mr. Shue asked and the boys both snapped their heads to the front.

"Sorry, I was just say dreaming I guess." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"I don't have an excuse Mr. Shue..." Kurt wilingly said. "Well, pay attention. I don't want to repeat myself!" Mr. Shue said getting a little angry.

K. Whats got up his butt?

B. wow! hahahaha! omg. oh, we r doin this like preformance for the school.

K. That sounds awesome! We did those at Dalton. So fun

B. Oh, but here unless ur friends with the people who throw slushies, then you get slushied BAD! so, you and me. were good. Sebastian, hesss gooonnaa gett it!

K. (; im kinda nervous..

B. Courage

Kurt's phone vibrated again after Blaine's last text.

S. Who are you texting? Shouldn't you be paying attention? Here's what you missed, you and me are singing Perfect, and the New Directions are going to back us up.

K. You are such a liar.

S. ASK HIM THEN!

"Rachel, what has he been saying?" Kurt asked Rachel who was actually paying attention.

"Sweety, your lucky I think your amazing. So you and that Sebastian are singing Perfect and..."

"GOSH DANGIT!" Kurt screamed. "I mean uh, gosh sorry... That I wasn't listening a while ago."

Everyone stared at him, but chose to ignore him.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel for inviting me over for dinner!" Blaine said as they sat down for dinner. Blaine and Kurt sat across from each other, and Burt sat in the chair towards the left.

"Oh Blaine, call me Burt!" Burt said laughing. "So boys. Serious time. Are you two, like a couple now?" Burt asked looking between the two.

"Um honestly I don't really know." Said Kurt as he looked at the beautiful man across from him. "Me either." Blaine said back.

They continued on with dinner, then when they finished they all went into the livingroom to watch a movie.

Blaine and Kurt said on the long couch, on either end. Burt sat in his chair, trying not to laugh at the boys.

They watched a football movie, and as it progressed, Blaine was laying on his back with his head on a pillow, still awake, and Kurt using Blaine's chest as a pillow, laying on his stomache in between Blaine's legs. Though Kurt was asleep.

As the movie ended Burt got up and grabbed a blanket out of the closet for the boys, then went to bed.

Sometime during the night Blaine had fallen asleep, because when he woke up, it was morning, and Kurt wasn't laying on him anymore.

Blaine went and checked the kitchen, and sure enough Kurt was sitting there with a cup of coffee, and a Vouge magizine.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked sitting down across from Kurt, startling him. "Umm, fifteen minutes until 7. So hurry and get sexied up, so we can get to school."

Blaine winked at him then went upstairs to shower and try to find sexy clothes.

"Homeroom is for loosers. Why are we here?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat in the back of their homeroom class. "Because I've never been." Kurt winked at him and opened up his notebook, writing something.

He then crumpled it up and set it on Blaine's side of the table. Blaine shook his head then opened it up. It read;

Blaine,

I thought this was weird to say aloud, and texting didn't seem good enough... Are we dating? Like boyfriend and boyfriend? It's ok what ever the answer is. Okay I have to do this. Circle,

Yes No

Love Kurt

Blaine laughed then cupped his hand over the paper so Kurt couldn't see what he circled.

When Kurt recieved it again a few minutes later, he saw that the 'no' was no longer seen considering Blaine had crossed it out so much. The 'yes' had a huge heart around it, and many smaller hearts.

Kurt couldn't help but blush as he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his own hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine I don't like this. I have to act like I'm in love with Sebastian when I'm not. I have to sing to him, in front of everyone. Yuck." Kurt said to Blaine backstage. "It's okay. Think of it as me. Er. Here, think of it as someone you love..."

"You." Kurt interrupted. Blaine's eyes widened and he kissed Kurt in front of everyone. "You will be amazing babe I know it."

As they stepped on stage, and everyone boo'd. Kurt could almost hear his heartbeat as the music started.

Made a wrong turn,

Once or twice,

Dug my way out,

Blood and fire.

Kurt sang. When he heard Sebastian's voice, he wanted to cry, but then he remembered Blaine.

Blaine, with his sexy body, his curls, his deep pools of brown for eyes. He was perfect. Oh.

When the song ended and they left the stage, Blaine and Kurt walked into the hall.

"You were amazing Kurt! Pure perfection!" Blaine said picking up his boyfriend by the waist and spinning him in circles while kissing his face.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt said as he was put down. Blaine, out of breath, said "I love you too."

They were both overjoyed at how things turned out for them. Getting a new bestfriend, a new boyfriend, and getting to have an amazing life.

As Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt said "I think we should think about our future. Ya know, college?"

"Of course. NYADA?" Blaine asked already knowing the answer. "I found out a few days ago that they give out an early addmission to 50 students. The audtions are in a month. We have to try!"

Kurt loved the idea but " What if one of us gets in and the other doesn't?" Blaine smiled and said "Then we don't go!"

Today was the day. The day that could change their future forever. They were standing backstage, not nervous at all.

Blaine was called to go first. He sang Last Friday Night. And boy did he sing it well.

Kurt was next. Kurt sang Boy Next Door. His gold jeans, pressed tightly against his body. Very tight.

"We were both amazing. Ugh now I can't wait to see who gets in. A bunch of people auditioned." Blaine said almost jumping. "Blaine, we find out today. Come on, it's okay."

"Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry." The judge called. They all four walked to the stage and stood under the spotlights.

"Please step forward when I say your name. "Sebastian Smythe. Rachel Berry. And Blaine Anderson." The judge said.

This is either the future of me or Blaine. Kurt thought.

"The people I have called forward. You. MADE IT!" The judge cheered.

Kurt couldn't breath. All he felt was pain. And then he felt the ground, with his knees and head. Then he felt Blaine's arms.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine screamed. He saw tears running down Kurt's face. "I am such a failure." Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"No baby, you're not. You are amazing. You can do anything. This school doesn't need us. I love you Kurt. I'm not going. We can wait." Blaine comforted Kurt.

"I love you." Was all that Kurt could say. So he kept saying it. He said it all the way home. He said it all through dinner with Burt. He even said it as they were going to sleep.

"Baby. Kurt. I love you too sweetums. Now lets sleep. We both need it." Blaine said.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Blaine heard "Blaine, will you marry me?"

Blaine had to turn around to see if Kurt was actually awake or not. "What?"

"I love you so much, and if we can't have this college to spend out life together in. Then I want to marry you, so we can be together forever." Kurt said turning on the light. "I'm going to go ask my dad for permission. Then call your parents."

"Kurt, listen sweety, I.." He was stopped by lips pressed agaisnt his. His eyes were still closed when the lips pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was standing at the end of Kurt's yard. Everyone was faced Blaine, but no one was looking at him.

He stood there, wearing a black tux that was two sizes to small, but it made him look sexy.

He heard everyone gasp and turn towards the doors to Kurt's house. They opened and Kurt walked out. He looked beautiful. He was wearing an all white tux, that fit him perfectly. In his chest pocket, their was a single pink rose.

Kurt walked down the isle gazing at Blaine. He looked perfect. They both did. And this day was perfect.

"I do." Blaine said smiling bright at Kurt. "I do." Kurt said back smiling even brighter. "You may kiss your husband."

And they did. As soon as their lips met, they forget that there were more people at the wedding.

Their rings, were engraved for each other. Kurt's ring said 'Courage' and Blaine's ring said 'Animal' which was their song.

After the reception, they decided to go to New York for their honeymoon. They got a fancy hotel room, but were hardly in it.

They were going to Broadway shows, clothing stores, and just walking down town.

"This is our future you know." Blaine said one day as they were walking down Broadway street. It felt amazing for them because they could walk down the street holding hands and no one cared.

"I do know." Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek. "I love you, Blaine. I'm glad we get to spend the rest of forever together!"

"I love you too pumpkin!" Blaine teased, because Kurt was wearing an orange sweater. "I'm kidding. I love you too baby."

This was the story of a cute boy, and a hot man. (:


End file.
